


Cove

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 15:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21101474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Hugh finds Paul nesting.





	Cove

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Fair warning I haven’t seen all of Discovery yet.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

The doors rush open, and Hugh steps into a wave of pheromones that would bowl another man right over. He sucks in a breath and manages to steady himself—he’s sensed this cloying ecstasy before. He knows how strong Paul’s scent is during heat, and he knew it would be coming some time this week—he even _made_ the captain give Paul some time off. Paul had fought tooth and nail to remain in Engineering, but clearly, Hugh made the right decision.

He steps in far enough that the doors can close behind him. Bit by bit, his vision clears, and he manages to fight down the inner alpha beast that’s clawing up and demanding he claim the ripe omega before him. Paul spares Hugh a single glance, then continues his work. 

He’s kneeling on the floor, sitting in a wide circle of fabric. All the bedding’s been ripped off both cots, as well as half a dozen spare uniforms and casual clothes. Paul’s meticulously weaving them together into a lumpy nest. Hugh notices, with no small swell of pride, that most of the clothes are _his_. 

But when he’s gotten over the sheer sweetness of the scene, how very _cute_ Paul looks when he’s in nesting mode, Hugh sighs and points out, “I’ve told you a hundred times not to do that on the floor.”

“The beds here aren’t big enough,” Paul grumbles, a complaint he’s made a dozen times. They’re certainly not couple-friendly, but Hugh and Paul usually make do. They certainly would be difficult for a fretting omega rocking about in the throes of heat, but the floor isn’t much better.

“It’s bad for your back.”

Paul tosses back, “You don’t have to stay in it with me.” But they both know that’s just Paul _talking_; he doesn’t mean it. He’d throw a fit if Hugh tried to sleep anywhere else. 

“I was talking about _your_ back, and yes, I do—you took all the sheets.”

Paul stops long enough to settle back and sniff derisively. It gives Hugh a better look at him—he has his uniform halfway undone and his sleeves rolled up past his elbows. He shouldn’t be in uniform at all. His pale skin is flushed, close-cropped hair a little messy. He mutters, “I can put it back.”

Hugh doesn’t want that. He takes a few steps closer, right to the very edge of Paul’s makeshift haven, and he kneels down to put himself back in Paul’s line of sight. Paul does look at him. When Hugh reaches out a hand, Paul leans right into it, and then Hugh is gently petting his cheek and hair and he’s closing his eyes, letting out a quiet purr. Hugh can still remember the first time that he heard that—he’d nearly jumped out of his skin. He thought it would be so difficult to make such a stubborn man make such a soft sound, but Paul melts so much quicker than his icy exterior lets on. He surrenders himself completely to Hugh’s touch, and when he opens his eyes again, they’re bleary and dilated. 

Hugh doesn’t have the heart to scold him anymore. Hugh just mutters, “Make it on the bed next time.”

Paul doesn’t even nod. He just stares at Hugh, until Hugh breaks and closes the distance. He presses a chaste kiss against Paul’s lips, already drowning in his warmth. Paul mewls and tries to deepen it.

As soon as Hugh gets his tongue in Paul’s mouth, Paul’s abruptly pushing him back. Hugh stays back. Paul sucks in a shaking breath and rasps, “Don’t... just... stay away from me until I’ve finished my nest. Your alpha pheromones are too distracting.”

Hugh snorts. But he accedes, “Alright.” He leans in anyway to kiss Paul’s forehead, but then he’s pushing back up to his feet. He walks around the nest towards the washroom, knowing that Paul will be ready and waiting when he’s done.


End file.
